Blue Navy
by shi.ka6139
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun disentuh oleh laki-laki. Pokoknya ini ff chanbaek, genderswicth/ bottom as girl, oneshoot.


Tittle : Blue Navy

Author : Weein39

Pair : Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Length : Oneshoot

Rate : M

Dislaimer : FF ini milik saya. Pemain cuma pinjam nama.

Warning : Boy X Girl/ Genderswicth/ GS/ Baekhyun as girl/ semi pwp/ judul absurd ; DLDR

.

.

.

Selama 20 tahun hidupnya, ini adalah hal paling konyol yang pernah dia lakukan. Baekhyun bahkan baru mengenal laki-laki ini 3 jam yang lalu dan sekarang dia sedang menumpukan tubuh atasnya di meja pantry dengan laki-laki bersuara husky itu dibekalangnya. Apa Baekhyun seorang jalang? Tentu saja bukan, kalau dia seorang jalang, akan tidak mungkin dia melakukan seks dengan laki-laki ini.

"Kenapa kita benar-benar melakukannya?" Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, mencari cara agar dia bisa melihat wajah laki-laki yg sebentar lagi akan memasukinya. Memandang dengan matanya yang berkabut dan sayu.

Laki-laki itu meneleng ke samping, berusaha menatap wajah Baekhyun. "Apa itu penting sekarang? Jangan bilang kamu berusaha menghentikanku?" tanya laki-laki itu. Terdengar tidak menyukai pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu tidak ada gunanya menghentikanmu sekarang, ini sudah terlalu jauh untuk dihentikan. Aku hanya..." Baekhyun memberi jeda untuk mengigit bibirnya. Lalu berkata agak gugup, "Setidaknya aku ingin bisa melihat wajahmu saat melakukannya, Chanyeol-ssi."

Laki-laki itu -Chanyeol- tidak terlalu paham pada apa yang dia rasakan saat mendengar pernyataan itu dari gadis yang baru dia kenal 3 jam yang lalu. Apa dia mendadak jatuh cinta? Tidak. Belum. Chanyeol bukan seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta pada gombalan -seks- pertama. Jadi, dia menerjemahkannya sebagai rasa dihargai. Bagaimana 'perubahan' wajahnya yang menunjukkan rasa dalam dirinya menjadi penting bagi gadis ini.

Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya, memutar dan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun. Mendudukan gadis itu ke atas meja pantri. Chanyeol menatap mata hazelnut Baekhyun, Baekhyun menatap mata kelam Chanyeol, mereka saling mengenali satu sama lain. Meyakinkan diri, satu sama lain, bahwa partner-nya memang mau melakukan lebih lanjut.

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya, perlahan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Tangan kanannya beralih dari pinggang ke tengkuknya. Ia menyempatkan diri bernapas di satu senti jarak bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun. Ia menyukai cara gadis itu terlihat tegang dan menanti-nanti walau beberapa menit yang lalu mereka sudah melakukannya, bahkan Chanyeol hampir saja 'masuk'.

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun. Merasakan betapa lembut dan manisnya bibir marun ini. Ia membelai paha Baekhyun. Gadis itu mendesah sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Ia membuka mulutnya saat Chanyeol mulai menggunakan lidahnya. Mengabsen gigi Baekhyun dan mengklaim seluruhnya. Chanyeol memisahkan bibir mereka bersama suara 'plop' dan membentuk benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibir mereka. Chanyeol membelai dahi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya turun ke hidungnya dan membelai bibir gadis itu. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, ia menghisap ibu jari Chanyeol. Mereka saling memandang dalam sesi itu. Saling terpesona dan mengoda. Chanyeol membayangkan bagaimana jika jari itu adalah penisnya dan diam-diam Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Chanyeol menarik jarinya. Baekhyun masih terengah saat Chanyeol menyerang lehernya. Mengecup dan menghirup udara dari sana saja. Dia tidak bermaksud meninggalkan jejak mengingat mereka tidak dalam hubungan. Meninggalkan tanda sama saja memaksa Baekhyun mengingatkan pada pengalaman seks mereka. Sedangkan mungkin saja Baekhyun tidak berminat untuk mengingatnya.

Tangannya meremas payudara Baekhyun. Ia melakukan dengan lembut, tapi beberapa remasan belakangan sedikit keras. Chanyeol mengalihkan kepalanya dari leher Baekhyun. Dia merunduk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan benda bulat milik Baekhyun. _Tidak terlalu besar, tapi ini kenyal dengan bulat yang sempurna._ Chanyeol memberikan kecupan dengan bibirnya yang basah pada bagian bulat itu. Baekhyun mendesah panjang bersama dengan tubuhnya yang melengkung ke depan. Chanyeol memasukkan puting Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol bekerja dengan lidahnya. Ia menjilat puting Baekhyun yang sudah menegang, menggerakkan lidahnya ke atas dan ke bawah. Lalu meraup tonjolan coklat kemerahan itu lagi. Ia bermain dengan benda keras di dalam mulutnya. Menekan ke dalam dengan lidahnya lalu menggigit kecil. Baekhyun tidak tahu lagi cara mengatasi sentuhan-sentuhan Chanyeol selain melenguh atau mendesah. Terkadang mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Chanyeol beralih melumat bibir Baekhyun lagi. Bibir Chanyeol berjalan melewati rahang Baekhyun, memberikan kecupan pada jalurnya untuk sampai di telinga gadis yang sedang mencengkram bahunya. Ia mengulum daun telinga Baekhyun dan gadis itu mendesah. Di telinga Baekhyun, Chanyeol berbisik, "Kamu memperburuk keadaanku, aku semakin menginginkanmu."

Chanyeol kembali menyerang leher Baekhyun.

Bersama dengan itu jari-jari kanannya membuat gerakan memutar dan abstrak di perut datar Baekhyun. Lalu dengan gerakan perlahan semakin turun kebawah. Membelai paha dalam Baekhyun. Bermain disana sebelum mencapai tujuannya. Napas Baekhyun kian memendek dan berisik. Tubuhnya bergetar karena gairah. Chanyeol benar-benar telah menang telak atas dirinya.

"C-chanyeol-ssihh~" Baekhyun memekik, suara seperti tercekik. Jari-jari Chanyeol sudah sampai di tujuannya. Bagian dari Baekhyun yang sebesar biji kacang; klitoris. Ia mengelijang, kelimpungan, merapatkan pahanya hinggak jari-jari Chanyeol terjepit.

Chanyeol bermain dengan bagian itu. Mengusap dan memelitirnya. Baekhyun kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kenikmatan yang asing, dia tidak pernah di sentuh laki-laki sampai sejauh ini. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat. Digitnya bibir marunnya dengan kuat. Kaki-kakinya terasa kebas. Ia tidak menyangka jika sentuhan Chanyeol akan 'semenegangkan' ini. Berbeda dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

Jari-jari Chanyeol kembali menjelah ke tempat lain. Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana saat dua jarinya -jari manis dan jari tengah- perlahan masuk ke dalam vaginanya. Baekhyun mengeram. Jari itu masuk semakin dalam, Baekhyun melepaskan satu lengannya untuk mencengkram tepi meja pantri.

Jari-jari Chanyeol mulai bermain di dalam Baekhyun. Gadis itu mendesah rasa sakit yang menyenangkan.

"Apa kau menyukai jika aku menyentuh disini?" tanya Chanyeol menusuk satu titik di dinding bagian atas pada rongga vagina Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggangguk, tapi Chanyeol butuh lebih dari reaksi itu untuk menyatakan diri telah berhasil menemukan tujuan keduanya. Ia mencoba dengan sedikit lebih dalam. "Bagaimana jika disini?"

"Aku sama menyukainya." jawab Baekhyun terdengar susah payah.

Chanyeol mencoba di titik lain masih di dinding bagian atas pada rongga vagina Baekhyun. Ternyata menemukan titik itu tidak semudah yang dia bayangkan. Terlebih ini masih pertama untuk Chanyeol dan begitu pula Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedikit menyayangkan dirinya sendiri atas kelambanannya menemukan titik itu. Tapi, bukankah akan terasa aneh jika ia yang baru pertama sudah begitu mahir menemukan titik erotis seorang wanita.

Baekhyun tahu apa yang Chanyeol cari dengan jari-jarinya di bawah sana, tapi demi Tuhan, dimana pun Chanyeol menusuk rasanya sangat nikmat. Beberapa kali Chanyeol gagal menemukan yang ia cari sampai akhirnya berhasil membuat Baekhyun merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa. Tapi, Baekhyun belum terbiasa. Ia malah menarik diri. Sensasi itu membawa Baekhyun pada perasaan ingin buang air kecil dan ia terlalu malu jika benar-benar buang air kecil.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu luar biasa tapi aku ingin buang air kecil."

Chanyeol mengusap peluh di dahi Baekhyun. Merapikan rambut yang ada wajah Baekhyun. "Tenanglah," Ia mengusap pipi gadis itu sambil tersenyum lembut, bermaksud memberi ketenangan. "Itu bukan masalah, memang seperti itu rasanya."

"Kamu pernah dimasuki?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang polos dan sayu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu hingga bertanya seperti itu.

Chanyeol mengekeh. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku mendengar cerita dari temanku."

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki."

"Kalau begitu dia homo?"

"Bisa kita bahas itu nanti? Akan lebih baik jika kita harusnya melanjutkan."

"Kamu mau langsung ke inti?"

"Belum. Kamu belum ku buat orgasme, aku takut kamu belum cukup basah."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Sebenarnya dia merasa bersalah. Tiap kali Chanyeol akan berhasil tapi, Baekhyun mengagalkannya. Padahal Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol ingin segera menuntaskan perkara ini. Bahkan saat foreplay pertama, Chanyeol sangat terburu-buru. Dia menciumnya, menelanjanginya lalu tiba-tiba mencoba untuk masuk.

Baekhyun melingkarkan lagi lengannya di leher Chanyeol. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol memasukkan jari-jarinya lagi. Ia mencoba mengingat letak koordinat titik erotis gadis ini.

"Ahhhhh..." Baekhyun mendesah panjang. Chanyeol ternyata masih mengingat dimana dia harusnya menusuk.

"Menyukainya?"

"Emmm... Tentu ahhh~"

Beberapa kali Chanyeol jari-jari Chanyeol menyentuh titik kenikmatan Baekhyun dan gadis itu merasakan sesuatu akan meledak.

"Chanyeol akuhh ahhh~ ingin pipis ohhh~" Baekhyun memberi peringatan. Ia ingin Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangannya tapi Chanyeol seperti tidak terganggu. Walau otaknya sedang tidak berfungsi dengan baik, Baekhyun berpikir mungkin ini rasanya yang disebut orgasme.

"Chanyeol ahhhh~" Lalu cairan dominan putih dengan bau khas meluber dari vagina Baekhyun. Napas Baekhyun terenggah-enggah. Satu hal luar biasa baru saja ia rasakan.

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibir ke telinga Baekhyun. Memanggil nama gadis yang sedang memejamkan matanya -menikmati pasca orgasme. "Baekhyun-ssi," Suaranya dengan suaranya yang rendah dan serak. Baekhyun bergetar hanya dengan suara Chanyeol saja. "Apa kamu mau melakukan seks denganku?" lalu merasakan jari Chanyeol memutar di sekitar jalan masuknya. "Kamu menggunakan ini," Chanyeol membawa tangan kiri Baekhyun ke bawah menuju pusat dari dirinya. "Dan aku akan menggunakan kebangganku untuk masuk ke dalam 'mu. Kamu bisa merasakan betapa siapnya dia dengan tanganmu, 'kan?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Melihat betapa kejantanan Chanyeol terlihat emosi di genggamnya membuat Baekhyun bergetar. Ia menatap Chanyeol. Napasnya masih tidak beraturan. Dia pernah satu -atau mungkin tiga kali- menonton film "begituan" dan ia ingat wanita disana setidaknya melakukan 3M; mengurut, mengocok, dan mengoral penis laki-laki yang menjadi partner-nya.

"Chanyeol-ssi, apa kamu mau aku melakukan 3M?"

"3M?" ulang Chanyeol bermaksud untuk bertanya.

"Mengurut, mengocok, mengoral." Baekhyun menjawab seperti menyebutkan 3 mata kuliah pada hari ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum jenaka dengan tampan dan elegan. Tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun mengatakan sebiasa itu.

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. "Kenapa? Kamu meragukanku?"

"Bukan. Kurasa kita lakukan itu lain kali saja, Baekhyun-ssi."

Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun. Ia merundukkan tubuh bagian atasnya, mendorong perlahan tubuh Baekhyun untuk berbaring di atas meja.

Baekhyun menahan tubuhnya dengan siku.

"Tunggu. Lain kali?" ia bertanya agak ragu, tapi dia tersenyum.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Hanya siapa tahu saja kamu menginginkan sentuhanku lagi." Chanyeol mengusap bibir Baekhyun lalu menciumnya.

Baekhyun memutuskan tautan bibir mereka. Mengatur napasnya sebentar lalu bertanya, "Apa kita bisa mendapatkan ranjang?"

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, Baekhyun mengikuti.

"Tentu. Baiklah kita akan kesana."

"Tapi Luhan."

Chanyeol meneleng ke arah handycam yang terletak di dekat bak cuci piring. "Kurasa dia sudah mendapat tontonan cukup banyak. Lagipula dia bisa membuat sendiri dengan pacar flat face-nya itu."

"Baiklah." Dengan senyum cerah Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol. "Kita kesana sekarang?"

Chanyeol membimbing kaki Baekhyun untuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Lalu tangannya beralih pada pantat Baekhyun, meremasnya sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tubuh sintal yang polos.

Saat itu tubuh mereka saling merapat diikuti dua alat vital yang saling bergesekan. Penis yang keras itu menggesek vagina basah Baekhyun dan terasa membelah pantatnya. Baekhyun mendesah. Chanyeol mendesis tertahan. Sensasi gesekan itu membuat hasrat mereka membucah ke ubun-ubun. Menghapus jarak dan logika. Hasrat segera saling menyatu. Mencapai surga saling mendamba akan tubuh pasangannya.

Chanyeol meraup belah merah bengkak yang mengkilat di hadapannya. Baekhyun tahu satu hal; Chanyeol selalu menunjukkan hasratnya lewat caranya mencium bibirnya. Kasar dan mengitimidasi, Chanyeol benar-benar akan membobolnya sebentar lagi. Masa keperawanannya tidak lebih dari 2 meter lagi. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang membuat begitu terlena sedemikan jauh hingga ia pun juga menginginkan laki-laki ini. Ingin Chanyeol memasukinya. Masuk ke bagian darinya yang paling dalam.

Takut itu tidak hilang tak bersisa, tapi ia tidak sanggup melawan Chanyeol. Cara laki-laki itu membuat Baekhyun terlena seperti profesional.

Luhan. Baekhyun teringat lagi akan sahabatnya itu. Semua kenikmatan ini dia lah penyebabnya. Ingatan Baekhyun kembali pada beberapa saat yang lalu.

_(Flashback)_

_Baekhyun melirik sekilas kearah yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Gadis itu tersenyum menyeramkan di balik kartu terakhir yang dia pegangan. Pasti dia menang lagi._

_"Aku menang lagi."_

_Dan, ya, itu benar._

_"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?" Sehun bertanya sambil berpangku tangan menatap Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya._

_Luhan melakukan hal yang sama berpangku tangan menatap Sehun. "Sebenarnya aku sudah mendapatkan segala yang aku inginkan yaitu kau."_

_"Ya Tuhan." gumam Jongdae._

_"Kau tidak mengundangku kesini untuk melihat lovey dovey." Chanyeol memprotes adegan di depan matanya._

_"Arra, arra, tuan Park. Makanya carilah pasangan."_

_"Untuk apa? Melakukan masuk dan keluar? Kau selalu bercerita bahwa Sehun luar biasa di ranjang."_

_"Apa London sudah mengubahmu? Kau sepupu yang menyebalkan."_

_"Ya. Itu yang membuatku menjadi sepupu kesayanganmu."_

_"Ahh, aku ingat bukankah disini ada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang belum pernah melakukan seks. Untuk sepupu kesayanganku pilihlah salah satu dari mereka. Ini hukuman spesial untukmu dan orang yang kau pilih."_

_"Sialan." Baekhyun memukul kepala Luhan. "Hukuman macam apa itu? Aku bukan pilihan. Aku tidak mau._

_Luhan mengusap kepala belakangnya. Menatap Baekhyun garang. "Yak, kenapa kau malah memukulku? Belum tentu juga Chanyeol memilihmu."_

_"Intrupsi." Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya. Semua mata menatap ke arahnya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan sepupumu, Lu. Kau kan tahu aku sedang dalam proses merintis hubungan dengan Jongin."_

_"Ah, nde, Kalau begitu Chanyeol akan berhubungan seks dengan Baekhyun dan yang lain akan jadi pembantuku." Luhan tersenyum cerah._

_"Kau sengaja, ya?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan horor._

_"Akan lebih seru jika ada rekaman." _

_Kemudian Baekhyun menyumpahi Jongdae agar segera putus dengan pacarnya, Minseok._

_"Dapur boleh juga, aku pernah mencobanya dengan Sehun."_

_(Flashback end)_

Sebuah dentuman keras menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa ia telah berada dalam sebuah kamar. Di bukanya selimut navy blue yang menutipi ranjangnya. Chanyeol membaringkannya di ranjang diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang bergerak menaungi Baekhyun. Memposiskan kakinya diantara kaki Baekhyun. Ia menarik lagi selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawah mereka.

Chanyeol memberikan kecupan-kecupan di wajah Baekhyun; mata, hidung, pipi, dagu dan berakhir memagut bibir. Tangannya bekerja di bawah, mengarahkan penisnya ke depan jalan masuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa saat kepala penis Chanyeol menggosok-gosok bibir vaginanya. Ia tidak dapat mengendalikan kepalanya yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dibukanya lebar kakinya dan melingkarkannya di pinggang Chanyeol. Tangannya mencengkram kuat seprai navy blue milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol beralih ke telinga Baekhyun. Menghembuskan napas hangat sebelum mengulum daun telinganya "Bolehkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk bersama desahannya. Ia sudah penuh dengan gairah.

"Ini akan menyenangkan jika kamu lebih tenang. Gigit bibirku jika terasa sakit."

Chanyeol mengulum bibir Baekhyun. Perlahan menyusupkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Baekhyun. Jari-jari kaki Baekhyun menggulung. Ia merintih tertahan disela pagutan mereka saat Chanyeol berhasil menembus keperawanannya. Rasanya sakit seperti tersayat tapi tidak sesakit yang Baekhyun dengar dari Luhan. Mungkin karena Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya tenang dan bergairah hingga tidak perduli pada rasa sakitnya.

"Apa sakit?"

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengatur napasnya sejenak. "Sedikit." jawabnya dengan cengiran.

Chanyeol mengulas senyum ia mengusap peluh di dahi Baekhyun. Sebenarnya dia bangga dan bersalah sudah membuat seorang gadis tidak perawan lagi. Gadis secantik dan seseksi Baekhyun. Saat pubertas, Chanyeol mendapat mimpi basah bersama seorang gadis seksi dan tidak menyangka bahwa itu bisa menjadi kenyataan di usianya yang ke dua puluh dua.

Chanyeol mendorong lagi penisnya dan berhasil masuk sepenuhnya. Ia mengigit bibirnya, menahan desahannya. Terlalu segan untuk meluapkan rasa nikmat dengan desahan, saat dinding-dinding vagina Baekhyun berkedut dan meremas-remas seperti memijat penisnya. Terasa hangat dan sempit kewanitaan Baekhyun; sangat nikmat.

Baekhyun merasa penuh di bagian bawahnya. Rasanya aneh tapi menyenangkan. Entahlah Baekhyun agak sulit untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Nafsu membuat otaknya malas untuk berpikir.

"Baekhyun-ssi, apa kamu baik-baik saja jika aku bergerak sekarang?"

"Ya. Bergeraklah."

Chanyeol mulai menarik batang penisnya kemudian dengan masuk kembali. Berulang-ulang dengan tempo yang pelan. Chanyeol tahu lewat mata Baekhyun yang menatapnya, dia belum terbiasa dengan benda asing di dalamnya. Di sisi lain gerakannya yang perlahan membuat kenikmatan remasan kewanitaan Baekhyun terasa nyata untuk diresapi.

Dan suara Baekhyun yang menyebut namanya disela desahan adalah suara terbaik yang pernah Chanyeol dengar. Baekhyun terus melakukan itu dalam setiap proses Chanyeol melakukan masuk dan keluar.

"Aaaahhh... Ooohhh..."

Baekhyun senang memandang wajah Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati kewanitaannya. Karena Chanyeol hanya menghela napas alih-alih mendesah, Baekhyun tidak tahu apa Chanyeol terpuaskan jika ia memejamkan matanya dari tadi. Cukup dengan hal itu Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Chanyeol.

Kenikmatan itu membuat Chanyeol seakan lupa diri. Ia mulai mempercepat tusukannya. Hingga tubuhnya Baekhyun tersentak-sentak. Baekhyun belingsatan, rasanya nyeri jika Chanyeol bergerak terlalu cepat. Inikan masih pertama.

"C-chanyeol, Chanyeol," Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol. Susah payah ia mengendalikan ucapnya.

Chanyeol memelankan gerakannya. "Ya?"

"Tolong lebih pelan, agak sakit. Jika sudah bisa aku akan memberitahumu. Lagi pula nanti _ini_ jadi cepat berakhir."

"Maaf, aku kehilangan kendali tadi. Kamu sangat nikmat."

Tubuh Baekhyun sudah terbakar dan kata-kata Chanyeol membuatnya berkali-kali lipat. Wajahnya pasti sangat merah.

Chanyeol kembali bergerak dengan perlahan. Melumat bibir atas Baekhyun dan Baekhyun melumat bibir bawahnya. Chanyeol Menahan egonya. Baekhyun bukan seorang pekerja seks, jadi berhubungan badan dengannya bukan masalah mencari kepuasan pribadi saja.

Baekhyun menepati ucapannya. Saat ia benar-benar terbakar gairah, ia meminta Chanyeol untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

"Lebihh cepat Chanyeol-ssihh, oohhh~"

Lekas Chanyeol mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Baekhyun ikut bergerak berlawanan dengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol ahhh~ a-aku..."

Chanyeol mengerti maksud Baekhyun meski kalimat itu tidak selesai. Baekhyun akan mencapai puncaknya. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun dengan memberi rangsangan pada payudaranya. Dihisapnya puting payudara Baekhyun. Baekhyun meremas rambut hitam Chanyeol.

"Ugh Chanyeolie~ AAHHHH~" akhirnya desahan panjang terdengar lagi, Baekhyun telah sampai.

Puncak kenikmatan itu membuat dinding kewanitaan Baekhyun berkontraksi. Rasanya seperti penis Chanyeol dicengkram dengan kuat, memberi kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Chanyeol pun membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Ia mengeram bersama dengan benihnya yang menyembur di dalam lubang surga Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping. Ia berpaling pada Baekhyun yang berbaring membelakanginya. Menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut sampai sebatas leher.

"Baekhyun-ssi,"

"Y-ya?"

Hal terberat bagi Baekhyun adalah menghadapi Chanyeol setelah sesi bercinta emm.. Apa mereka melibatkan cinta?

Baekhyun merasakan pergerakan di belakangnya. Ia merasakan debaran di jantungnya. Tubuhnya bergetar saat Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang. Bukan karena napsu, dia sedang gugup.

"C-chanyeol-ssi,"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

Masih diam.

"Sudah tidur, ya?"

"Panggil aku seperti saat orgasme-mu tadi. 'Chanyeolie' seperti itu."

Baekhyun meruntuki dirinya yang memanggil Chanyeol seperti itu. "Terdengar sangat manja." Baekhyun berkomentar.

Chanyeol mengekeh. "Lakukan saat kita sedang berdua."

"Berdua?"

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun membalikkan badannya. Mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun. Menatap jauh kedalam mata hazelnut Baekhyun. Chanyeol seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu lewat tatapannya, tapi Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa itu. Ia belum pernah mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari seorang laki-laki.

"Ayo menikah." Tukas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkesiap. "Kenapa?"

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

"Mengambil keperawananku belum tentu membuatku hamil. Kamu tidak perlu mengambil keputusan secepat itu."

Penolakkan Baekhyun menyiksa batin Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membalikkan lagi badannya. Ia memejamkan matanya, meremas selimut navy blue milik Chanyeol.

.

.

FIN.

A/n : yuhuuu~ my sweety lovely reader. This is my first mature fiction, gais, jadi maklum ya kalau nggak ngefeel huahahaa... Aku kan nggak kayak Shiyon yang udah bolak-balik bikin rated m (padahal aku yang nyuruh ㅋㅋㅋㅋ~)

Review kalian aku tunggu yaw~

-Weein-


End file.
